


On his skin

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, One Shot, Philkas - Freeform, Sex, Smut, They love each other, from their twitters, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Lukas leaves a mark.Inspired by this thread on Twitter: https://twitter.com/philipshea99/status/894569386920607750





	On his skin

Philip squirms, and laughs, even though he wants to stay still, wants to have Lukas's mouth on him.  
Lukas looks up from where he is, down by Philip's knees; blue eyes dark and alight with misbehaviour.

"Will you stay still?"

Philip smiles and bites his lower lip.

"I can't! You're tickling me."

His comment wasn't made to be heard and Philip knows it. Lukas's eyes are closed as he kisses up Philip's bent leg, along the inside of his left thigh. The right one already has a red mark, in plain view now that Philip is only in his underwear - and Lukas plans to replicate his handiwork on the other side.

"Mmm," Philip hums, hand sneaking to cup the back of Lukas's head, as he feels Lukas's tongue come into play, a damp caress on his skin. He arches his back a little, closing his own eyes at the feeling.

The sting of teeth makes him stiffen for a moment. He opens his eyes again and watches, hand still in Lukas's hair, as his boyfriend bites the inside of his thigh, the place he's deemed the most sensitive. Lukas bites again and sucks on the skin, and Philip has to close his eyes again, heart skipping a beat. It stings and it feels so good and Philip tries to splay his legs even more for Lukas, earns a growl from his boyfriend.

"Stay still," Lukas asks again from his place against Philip's skin.

"I want you," is what Philip counters with. He tries to breathe deep for a few more moments, but now the mark is definitely there, red against the honey of his skin, and he wants Lukas to kiss him. He cages Lukas in between his legs and his boyfriend takes the hint, crawls up over him until they're face to face, Lukas's hands at each side of Philip.

Lukas kisses him.

"I want you," Philip asks again.

"Mmm. Again?"

Blue eyes, even darker now, stare into his brown ones, and Philip smiles, and nods. He lets Lukas nuzzle their noses together, lets him tease the next kiss for a moment but then his hand goes into Lukas's hair again and guides him to join their lips.  
He likes to moan into Lukas's mouth when they kiss - he knows it makes Lukas crazy. He likes when Lukas lowers his body on his, belly to belly, hips flush against his hips, gentle thrusts in imitation of what's to come.

He likes to undress Lukas - his hands working on the belt of his jeans, the zip, while Lukas just hovers over him and kisses his face, pecks his lips, nuzzles into his throat and neck, almost distracting Philip, but not quite.  
Lukas watches, and he's smiling, tenderly, as Philip reaches to the nightstand to grab the lube and pour some on his hands. Then when Philip starts touching - Lukas first, then himself for a moment - that's when Lukas arches over him, and his breaths become demanding again. Philip watches him, eyes clouded over, completely black now, arousal taking over his body.  
They kiss, and smile into each other's mouths when they're joined again, Lukas's hips flush against Philip's once more. He waits, lets Philip breathe against his mouth, feeling his heartbeat and muscles, bones, sinews, all tense and ready to spring, that's how well they know each other's bodies by now.  
Then Philip nods against his face - eyes closed, long lashes skimming his skin - and Lukas starts moving.  
They kiss while they do it, no matter how many times they have to adjust or bend or stop and start again. This time they're so wound up and conscious they're in Philip's bedroom and not sure how long they'll be alone for, and they're young, so it ends quickly - which doesn't matter because, Philip likes the after just much as the rest.  
He keeps Lukas inside until he laughs and complains playfully. Lukas pulls away and admires the marks on Philip's thighs; nobody else will be able to see them, but they both know they're there, and that's good enough for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> please keep tweeting and asking for Eyewitness season 2!!


End file.
